Effloresce
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: After all, it's meaningless without him.


It's hot out; almost unbearably so. The sun has had all day to slowly heat up the pool, cloudless sky giving said pool direct rays. Haru feels it; he feels how the water is lukewarm on the surface and as he sinks lower it gets colder. He enjoys when the pool is like this. It wraps around him like a blanket fresh out of the dryer. First almost too hot to the touch, then slowly cooling as the air around it eats away the comforting heat. What he's left with is a feeling of contentment.

All too soon that contentment is gone. Unfortunately practice only lasts a little over an hour. Haru hears his name called from where he is floating just above the bottom of the pool. His eyes open and he twists sideways, legs kicking as he propels himself to the opposite end of the pool. Above the water he notices the distorted figure of Makoto waiting at the edge. Haru lazily brings his head up and shakes his hair, water droplets flying from side to side. He looks up and Makoto offers both his hand and a smile.

"Time to go, Haru-chan."

Haru doesn't bother correcting him on the _chan_. He just lets out a small sigh, takes the hand, and allows himself be pulled out of the water's soothing embrace. Haru stands on the scorching pavement beside the pool, hand still holding Makoto's, and his eyes find the sun. It's a saturated orange bubble on the horizon, paused in its path downwards. It hurts Haru's eyes to keep looking, so he glances away. Makoto is still in front of him, his hand trapped between Haru's. The coolness of his skin from being in the pool is absorbed by Makoto's own hand and it feels nice. It somehow feels like home.

Reluctantly, Haru lets go of Makoto's hand and they both walk side by side to the club room.

* * *

Saturday afternoons every other week have been put aside as teaching Makoto how to cook days. Haru had offered a month ago and there was no way Makoto was going to say no to free lessons. He is frankly amazed at how good a cook Haru is.

Makoto rings the doorbell and wonders if it's because Haru has lived alone for a while now that he has learned many useful skills like cooking. Makoto smiles as the door slides open. Haru stands in front of him, apron already on. They greet each other before Makoto comes in and toes off his sandals.

The kitchen is always clean and Makoto has to admire Haru for it. Living with Ren and Ran means a constantly messy house. It is soothing to visit Haru's space where everything is always spotless and in order. Except on days when Nagisa had stayed the night.

"We'll make grilled mackerel. It's something easy," Haru instructs, organizing various foodstuffs into a neat layout.

Makoto nods his head and picks up the spare apron set aside for him. Haru has shown him a few different ways to make his favorite fish, but never grilled before. Makoto ties his apron snug and steps to the right of Haru at the counter. Laid before him are three things. Haru points to each one.

"Salt, daikon radish, and the mackerel. I already cut and cleaned the fish because I know you don't like touching it. You can buy it like this in the store," Haru explains. He then tilts his head at the stove where a pan sits, the inside covered in aluminum foil. "Turn that on medium."

Makoto follows his instructions. Saturdays have become Makoto's favorite day of the week by far. He gets to spend the afternoon with Haru, which itself is pleasant. What makes it better is that Haru gets into a certain mood when he's teaching Makoto. That mood becomes layered with his slightly strange feelings for mackerel and it's something that Makoto has come to appreciate. Haru's voice grows slightly deeper and more authoritative. Makoto thinks that his friend would be great as a chef at a fancy restaurant in Tokyo.

* * *

Late spring bleeds smoothly into summer and soon enough they are on break. Makoto wants to make the most of this time off. His plans include spending as much time with his friends as possible, swimming, and perhaps taking some time to think hard about his future goals. Regrettably, things aren't always going to go his way. Just as Makoto is slipping on his shoes, his mother calls for him. Makoto sighs and hangs his head. He knows what she is going to ask.

It turns out Makoto is right. He ends up babysitting his siblings on a Friday night when he could be out. Makoto sits on the living room couch, staring blankly at the television that's showing an anime he's never heard of while Ran chases Ren in circles around him. He's had to do this too many times to count. Not that he doesn't love his siblings but by now he is silently cursing the gods that he hadn't been born an only child.

Makoto pulls his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his recent texts. There is one from Nagisa laughing at his misfortune and another from Rin asking when they were going to meet up to swim together. He's just about to put it away when he gets a text alert. It opens automatically.

_Can I come in?_

Makoto leaps from the couch and rushes to the front door, knowing the message has to be from Haru. He pulls it open and it is indeed Haru. Makoto gives him an enormous grin and thanks him a thousand times over to coming to help him even though he didn't ask, because he is surely starting to go crazy from all the screaming Ren is doing.

Haru in turn lets show one of his tiny return smiles and moves inside.

* * *

Without school to go to, Haru is stuck with a lot of free time. Usually he'd be in a pool, or even the ocean, but it is oddly chilly out today. One of those rare summer days that seems to be just a tad too cold to go swimming. He has, for some reason, woken at seven-thirty a.m. Haru sits up in bed and looks out his open window. It's hazy outside and he has a sudden urge to go shopping. For groceries, for swim wear, for anything. The need to leave his house is peculiar, but he succumbs to it anyway.

For the fun of it he takes Makoto along. The taller boy seems a bit reluctant to go out since it looks like rain, so Haru brings along an umbrella. Makoto doesn't seem all too pleased but he doesn't say no. They walk side by side to the shopping district.

Not many people are on the street. Haru knows that most people are at their jobs, happily stuck inside on that Tuesday morning. Leading them to his favorite vegetable shop, Haru notices how comfortable he is. Being next to Makoto, doing something he normally did alone. It is interesting. It is… somehow special even though Haru knows it really isn't.

They arrive at the right shop and Haru pulls open the glass door. Once inside, cold air rushes onto them and Haru shivers. He stops short and brings his hands up to his arms. Maybe wearing a T-shirt wasn't such a good idea. Behind him, Makoto presses against his back before stepping away.

"Sorry," he apologizes a little too quickly. Haru shrugs and continues on his way.

The plus side to bringing Makoto is that the larger boy can hold the basket and some of the bags. The downside was the odd look the elderly checkout woman gave him when she took his money when they were finished. He tilts his head, not understanding what she is getting at. She glances at Makoto, then back to Haru and gives him a wink. Haru just raises an eyebrow before accepting his change. Old people are strange sometimes.

* * *

Leave it to Kou (and Nagisa) to decide that another summer training camp would be most beneficial to them. Not that Makoto really is against the idea, but the last time had been sort of dangerous, what with Rei almost drowning and then Makoto almost drowning and then Haru and Nagisa having to come to the rescue. Which, Makoto would like to note, was _not something they should have done!_ The whole situation had not been ideal and Makoto is just glad it was over.

Still, he was willing to go back. The ocean wasn't as scary when he was with his friends. And this time he, as captain, would coach everyone on the dangers of night swimming and how no one was allowed to do it.

They all settle in easily. He is surprised Nagisa, Rei, and Haru actually want to camp out again, but he is glad. Camping is something he likes doing with his family and it is even more fun with his friends on the beach. The only thing that is different this time is that Haru insists on being in the same tent as Makoto, much to Nagisa's dismay.

"But Haru-chan! Why can't I sleep with you?" Nagisa whines, making sure put on the water works. Makoto, Rei, and Kou watch in silence as the scene unfolds.

"You snore and kick in your sleep," is the obvious response.

"I promise I won't this time!" Nagisa clings to Haru's arm but the older boy isn't swayed in the least.

"No. This time you stay with Rei," Haru states a bit coldly, crossing his arms.

Nagisa throws a small tantrum before Makoto cuts in and promises to buy him a liter of strawberry ice-cream once they are back home. That shuts him up fast enough and Makoto sighs in relief. Rei comforts Nagisa by explaining ways to help prevent snoring and different positions to lay in so he won't kick his tent partner.

Later that night Haru joins Makoto in their tent and closes up the zipper to keep the bugs out. Makoto rummages through his bags for his sleeping clothes before changing into them. Haru follows suit and soon they are ready for bed. It's quiet except for that they both can faintly hear Nagisa telling Rei some sort of ghost story and Makoto is happy to not be able to make it out very well. He rolls to his side and props his head up with a hand, eyes falling on Haru. His friend is on his back, staring at the tent ceiling. When he senses Makoto looking at him, Haru turns to his side as well.

They stay that way, wordlessly communicating. They aren't exactly discussing anything in particular, just enjoying the moment. It's summer, they're by the ocean, and it's sort of like a mini vacation. Makoto feels himself smiling softly. He's been doing that a lot around Haru lately. Not that it's a bad thing. Just being around Haru makes him smile. He makes Makoto feel content.

Maybe it has always been like this. Haru has this certain unexplainable effect on him. An effect that is purely Haru and no one else creates it but Haru alone. The more Makoto thinks about it the sleepier he becomes. His eyes start to feel heavy and the last thing he sees before falling asleep is Haru staring at him, seemingly deep in thought.

Makoto sleeps well that night.

* * *

Back at home Haru and Makoto still take night trips down to the coast to run. Nine p.m. is the agreed on time for this activity. The sun is down, the air has cooled off, and their pace is easy. Haru keeps up to Makoto without even trying to, his body on autopilot. He focuses off to his left, watching the waves sluggishly spill onto the already wet sand before retreating backwards. It's almost hypnotizing the way the water moves so gracefully. Rei had said that the ocean is beautiful and then and there Haru believes him. It's sort of hard to understand why Makoto is so scared of it.

But then Haru remembers how terrified Makoto was when he had been out there trying to save his friend from the vicious water and Haru understands. Even _he_ had been scared. Scared of losing his friends, scared of losing _Makoto_. He does not want to think about losing Makoto.

Haru looks away from the ocean and chances a glance at his best friend. His mouth is open slightly, breathe coming out in even pants. His eyes are fixated on the space ahead of him. Haru adverts his eyes and seeks out the moon. It's a bit to their right, rising ever so slowing as the night becomes later. Haru mentions out loud that the moon is almost full and Makoto looks up at it. They both fail to see the piece of drift wood rushing up next to Makoto and the taller boy trips over it clumsily.

He lands face first in the sand, mouth filling with the tiny coarse grains. Haru comes to a stop and immediately drops to his knees beside his struggling friend. He helps him sit up and brush the sand from his face while Makoto sputters and wipes at his mouth. Haru grabs his water bottle from the hook on his waist and offers it. Makoto takes it with a muttered thanks and goes about trying to rinse his mouth of all the sand. Haru sits back on his knees and watches him.

Once Makoto is cleaned off Haru thinks how this whole situation pretty is funny. He lets out a huff, then another, and suddenly he's holding his sides, head bent down, remembering how Makoto had fallen much like a log. Makoto stares at him before slowly joining in. It _had_ been pretty hilarious.

Once the fit ends Haru blinks his eyes of tears that had collected at the corners. The last time he had laughed like that had been when everyone had ganged up on him in the club room and tickled him. Haru's eyes finally meet Makoto's and they are both grinning like idiots. Makoto is looking at him intensely, eyes wide and catching the moonlight something fierce. It's breathtaking and Haru can't bring himself to look away, can't bring himself to even blink. His own smile slowly fades and he's caught up in his thoughts. Thoughts about Makoto and their friendship and how maybe it is slowly starting to evolve into something. Evolving into _what_ Haru can't tell. But what he does know it that he likes where it is heading even if he doesn't completely understand.

* * *

Makoto is sure that he and all of his other friends are thankful for coach Sasabe and his opening of ISC Returns. Since their school's pool is off limits during summer break they finally have another free outlet to practice at. Even better, Rin can meet up with them there. Which is what he is doing today.

Rin says he can spare a few hours practicing with whoever is free, which is only Haru and Makoto. Nagisa is off with Rei; he had invited himself along with Rei's family once a year weekend trip to Tokyo. So here Haru and Makoto are with Rin, having ISCR's indoor pool all to themselves.

Makoto watches as Haru eagerly strips off his clothes and gracefully dives into the pool, Rin following shortly after. Makoto smiles sincerely at them and walks to the locker room. Unlike his friends he didn't wear his swimsuit under his clothes. He changes quickly and when he reenters the pool room Haru and Rin are in an intense race. Makoto steps closer and observes his friends. Both boys in the water make the final turn and head towards the end Makoto is on. He holds his breath as they swim closer, Rin using butterfly and Haru preforming his usual free. It's a close call, but it seems like Rin touches the wall a millisecond before Haru.

Rin throws his head above the water and shouts in victory. Haru comes up slowly and congratulates him before accepting a rematch. The two line up and Makoto yells _go_ and they are off. Makoto waits, hands on his hips, as his friends battle it out.

He's been noticing something about Haru's swimming, how it changes slightly whenever he races against Rin. It's so subtle that he doubts anyone but Haru himself, and maybe Rin, sees it. Makoto recalls once when they were with Rin last and Haru had raced against him. He had overheard something about Haru being fired up and now, watching them swim, Haru _is_ fired up. He's fired up in a way that doesn't happen when he swims with Makoto. It makes him feel a bit unhappy, which is extremely strange to him. It's an unwanted feeling.

Makoto doesn't think it's appropriate to feel jealous. Haru and Rin are his friends and there is nothing to be jealous about. Still, Makoto can't help but see a certain passion in Haru's swimming when he is with Rin. And while that is completely fine, it still doesn't sit right with him. Maybe it's because Haru doesn't swim the same with Makoto. Maybe he _is_ actually jealous. Jealous of the fire Rin is able to kindle in Haru, a fire that Makoto isn't even able to dream of building.

Makoto is constantly on edge for the next couple of hours.

* * *

Their summer break is starting to come to a close. Who knew that six weeks could go by so fast? Makoto is over at Haru's house and it is the second night he had stayed over. Haru allows Makoto as much time away from his family as he wants. He doesn't exactly understand what it feels like to always be surrounded by family, but he knows that it's a bit suffocating for his friend. So he lets him stay. It doesn't matter how long either. Haru enjoys the company.

It is midnight. Since break first started Haru hasn't cared to pay attention to the clock much. Time is the last thing on his mind when he's busy swimming or sleeping or cooking whenever he's hungry. He thinks that life should always be so carefree. But he and Makoto still have school to finish, and he knows that will be over in the blink of an eye.

Haru takes a spot next to Makoto on the floor, crossing his legs and making himself comfortable. It is times like these he wishes his house had incorporated more western style furniture like a couch. It doesn't bother Haru but he wonders if Makoto gets tired of having to kneel on the floor whenever he comes over.

They are only a small space apart. Makoto finds the remote and points it at the television in the corner of the room. He flips through the various channels before settling on some sort of animal documentary. In the show there are people hiking through a dense jungle, making notes of the different wildlife they come across. Makoto seems to be interested but Haru finds it a bit boring. He rarely watches television. He only gets whatever free cable channels are available, unlike the Tachibana's who have satellite and get every channel under the sun.

He's not tired in the least, which is a surprising. Then again, he and Makoto have been staying up later than usual. Nagisa had recently bought a new video game and had been forcing all his friends to play it. It was somehow addictive and Haru remembers staying up until four a.m. with the other members of the swim club a few nights ago.

Tonight is quiet though. Haru decides to busy himself and silently gets up to make them some tea. He settles for instant matcha and brings two cup fulls back into the room. He sets them on the table before addressing Makoto.

"Should I bring out a futon?"

Last night Makoto had slept in Haru's room on a futon, but if they were going to be up watching television he might as well bring one for them to lay down on. Makoto was also known for falling asleep while watching the TV, a skill Haru had never acquired.

"Ah, that would be nice," Makoto turns to him and says before looking back at the TV. He seems to like the show that's on. Makoto always had liked learning about animals.

Haru makes his way to his room to collect the futon and any spare pillows and blankets he has. He's about to leave his room when he stops in the doorway. Maybe he should bring his own blankets too. They might as well just both sleep in the living room area.

Haru fills his arms with as many blankets as he can carry and decides he'll need to make a second trip. Once back to Makoto, he drops the bundle on his friend, efficiently smothering him. Makoto's laughter is muffled as he struggles in freeing himself from the pile of linen. His head pops out finally and he takes in a loud exaggerated breath.

"What was that for?" Makoto asks but realizes a second too late that Haru has already gone up the stairs once again. He eases his hands over the covers pooled around him. The one he touches he knows is Haru's blanket that his friend regularly uses. Makoto grabs a hold of the fabric tightly and gradually brings it up to his nose. His eyes dart to the empty open doorway before letting himself inhale deeply. He suddenly concludes that he should _not_ be purposefully sniffing his best friend's blanket, even if it does smell wonderful.

Makoto feels his face heat up in a blush and he almost pulls away, but he's overcome with a flood of messy feelings. This smell is Haru however with something more. It's distinctly Haru but at the same time there's something else that registers. It's something like the smell of coming home after a long time away. Makoto's chest tightens.

His brain catches up to what's going on when he hears Haru's light footsteps on the stairs and he immediately untangles himself from the covers, patting them down and looking back at the television like nothing had happened. Haru comes into the room a second later, two large pillows tucked under his arms. He throws them at Makoto who ignores them, trying hard to dissipate the red on his cheeks. Haru notices it.

"Oi, your face is red. Are you getting sick?"

Makoto shakes his head and waves a hand at the TV.

"No, I'm not getting sick. They just showed some monkeys mating and it was embarrassing," Makoto lies, hoping that Haru will believe him. It seems to work; Haru huffs in amusement before coming over to Makoto's side and making a small nest out of the various linen he had brought.

They stay like that for a while, comfortably watching the show until it's over and changes to something on bird watching. It's almost two thirty a.m. before Makoto's eyes get heavy. The narrator of the show has this deep monotone voice that's making him drowsy. Haru on the other hand is still quite awake. He stares at the television, not really paying attention to what he is hearing. The birds he is seeing are white-tailed eagles. It amuses Haru to watch as one swoops down on a rabbit and digs its talons in, efficiently picking it up and flying off with it to a nearby tree.

When Haru hears a loud snort come from beside him, he looks over at Makoto. The boy has his head tilt forward, eyes closed, starting to snore from the odd position. Haru wonders how anyone could fall asleep like that, then remembers how his grandmother sometimes would. It's a heartfelt feeling that leaves him missing his late grandmother. But Haru gently guides his thoughts instead back to Makoto. He should probably wake him.

Haru brings his hand up and rests it on Makoto's shoulder. He feels warmth slowly soak into his palm. He leaves it there, caught up in how relaxed Makoto looks. It's not the same situation as when they were running on the beach and Makoto had tripped, but the feeling is the same. He doesn't know why he's feeling different. Everything before made so much sense to him. Now Haru is starting to figure out that maybe things are changing. It is confusing at the same time as it is exhilarating.

He gives the shoulder in his hand a gentle shake and Makoto comes to. He lifts his head and blinks blearily before looking at Haru. Makoto offers a sheepish grin before stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. Haru's hand falls away and he keeps his eyes fixed on the way Makoto lazily rotates his neck, a few light cracks sounding. Makoto stops and meets Haru's eyes.

"Should we go to sleep?" Makoto asks, noticing it is indeed getting late. Or early. Or Both.

Haru nods once and they stand up in unison to make a bed. Makoto can't help but notice that spreading out blankets on the floor like this makes him reminisce back to when he and Haru were kids and they'd have sleepovers. Only back then they would build a majestic fort out of cushions, sheets, and chairs. This still felt the same, minus all the work.

Once complete they go about getting ready for sleep. Haru lets his guest use the bathroom first while he clears up their empty tea cups and throws in a load of laundry he forgot to do yesterday. He feels oddly domestic, working around his house while Makoto is over. For an instant, he wonders what it would be like to live with Makoto full time. Then he shakes his head and calls himself a fool for even considering such a thing.

Still, he really does wonder what it would be like.

* * *

Sadly, break ends and the boys go back to school. Summer gives way to fall and soon enough it's too chilly to use the pool. They can keep it filled for a while longer though. Haru still likes to eat outside on the roof, even if the wind brings a soon to be winter chill that cuts through his blazer. He admires the way the noon sun reflects off the surface of the now stone cold water, breeze sending dead leaves from nearby trees into its chilled depths. Haru is content, eating with his friends.

Just like in the past, Haru and Makoto are bombarded with homework as soon as break is over. Their teachers must feel the need to make up for lost time. Haru is a bit put off but knows he has to do it no matter what.

Makoto comes over after school. They both are having issues with a recent mathematics lesson that they decide to do the homework together. Haru would have much rather bribed Rei into doing the math for him, but Makoto says it is best if they work out the problems together so they are more prepared for the test. Haru agrees with this, albeit a little reluctantly.

They clear off the living room table at Haru's house and spread out their math books, notebooks, calculators, and mechanical pencils. Haru leaves the sliding doors and outer window to the yard open. It's cool, but not unbearably so. He makes some hot kocha tea with sugar, knowing Makoto doesn't favor the cold as much as he does.

Soon they get to it, working together to solve the mind numbing math problems. Haru is thankful that his high school life will be over soon. He doubts he will go to university so he prays this is the last of the complicated math he ever has to take. Both of them scribble down numbers and finger punch their calculators until it is time for a much needed break since it is almost six p.m. Haru drops his pencil and cracks his knuckles, brain starting to turn to mush. He is pretty sure he will never in his life use what the school is forcing him to learn.

Haru opens his mouth to ask if his friend is staying for dinner or if he has to go back home. But before he can say anything Makoto sneezes loudly and rubs at his arms, goosebumps visible on his bare skin. Haru waits until Makoto is making a show of being cold before speaking.

"Going to stay for dinner? We can have hot pot." Which is sort of a bribe because Haru has started to get a bit clingy around Makoto. He doesn't know why, but he feels more alone when they are apart than he did before.

Makoto's eyes light up, excitement clear on his face. Of course he wants hot pot; he looks like he's freezing. Haru wonders if he should maybe offer him a blanket, but Makoto might just put on his school blazer instead. Haru stands and goes to the kitchen, gathering up the things they'll need for the meal. He tells Makoto to clear off the table as he fills a pot with beef stock. Makoto does as he says before disappearing somewhere.

Haru sets the table with different arrays of vegetables, thinly sliced meat, and rice. Of course there is mackerel, because no meal is complete without it (even hot pot). He's just setting down the oolong tea when Makoto comes back into the room, face slightly flushed. He's avoiding Haru's eyes and Haru at first doesn't understand; that is, until he sees what Makoto is wearing.

Somehow the taller boy has found a certain sweater he _thought_ he had shoved in his bottom most dresser drawer as far back as possible. It is a navy blue knitted sweater, hand made by Rei (with the help of his mother) last year for his birthday. It isn't that the sweater is particularly ugly or not warm, it's just that it is a couple sizes too big. Which was Rei's fault because he hadn't even thought to measure Haru or ask his size.

On Makoto though, the sweater fits almost perfectly. It's snug on him, his large hands spilling a bit out of the too-small pockets. Haru is finally able to catch Makoto's eyes and he raises an eyebrow. Makoto bites his lip before slowly shuffling over to the table. He sits down and picks up the cup of maize colored tea in front of him.

"I… remembered that there was this sweater Rei had made for you… and I was sure you hadn't thrown it out. So I kind of looked through a few places until I found it. I hope you're not mad?"

Haru snorts and takes a seat opposite Makoto. He says a quick _Itadakimasu, _picks up his chop sticks, and starts to add meat and vegetables to the pot.

"I'm not mad. You can keep it if you want. It does fit you well," Haru says casually and it makes Makoto feel a little less uneasy.

"I should have asked you first before going through your things. I'm sorry." Haru pauses at that, chop sticks holding a carrot above the boiling pot.

"It's okay for you to go through my things. I don't mind." The carrot falls in with a tiny contained splash. Haru really doesn't mind. Makoto can pretty much do as he pleases in his house. As long as he doesn't go breaking any vases or shredding any of his swimsuits, he is free to look through every closet, shelf, drawer, or crawl space he wants to. Makoto lets out a breath that he has been holding and nods his head. There is a strange look in his eyes but Haru doesn't ask about it. Makoto probably wouldn't go through anything again without asking first. Either way is fine with Haru.

They eat in relative silence. Night approaches faster than expected and when they are done Haru closes the window and sliding doors, trapping in any leftover heat from their dinner. Makoto helps him clean up as per usual.

As Haru is scrubbing out the rice bowls he wonders off handedly if Makoto wants to spend the night, even though it's Wednesday. He sets a bowl on the drying rack and hears Makoto picking up their school things behind him. Haru knows that if he asks Makoto will accept. He could even run over to his house and grab a change of clothes-

"Haru, I'm going to head home. Ah, do you want me to leave the sweater here?"

Haru looks over his shoulder and sees Makoto standing with his backpack slung in place, looking somehow taller in the sweater. Haru knows he still has time to ask, but he doesn't. He just shakes his head and goes back to washing the rest of the dishes.

"I said you can keep it. Just don't let Rei see you wearing it." Haru adds that last part in hopes that he doesn't sound too disappointed. If Makoto was able to see his face now, he would totally be able to tell. So Haru makes sure to keep his back to him and act busy.

Makoto says a polite thank you and goodbye before leaving. Haru listens to him go, rinsing soapy water down the drain. He dries off his hands and turns around, leans back against the sink and just breaths. It's oddly quiet. Haru wonders when the last time was that he recognized the quiet as something he didn't want.

It's weird. This is the first time he can remember that he has ever felt alone in his own house.

* * *

Another Saturday half day at school over with and Nagisa proclaims that it's movie night at Haru's. No one objects, but Makoto has to wonder what kind of movie Nagisa is going to bring. His taste is a little… disturbing, to say the least.

They plan on meeting at five, and right on the dot there is a knock at Haru's door. Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto stand behind it, eagerly shuffling in from out of the chilly weather as soon as Haru lets them. They get comfortable, Nagisa and Makoto spreading out the cushions and finding a few spare blankets. Rei helps Haru make tea and hot chocolate. Within twenty minutes the title screen is up and Makoto regrets not asking beforehand what the movie was going to be.

"Nagisa…I thought we told you no more scary movies," Makoto sighs, not looking forward to seeing _24 Buckets of Blood_. He can only guess what it is about. Nagisa rolls his eyes and burrows into the covers. He pats the space next to him.

"Come on Mako-chan, it'll be fun! The guy at the rental place said this one isn't even scary. If you do get scared just close your eyes." Makoto knows Nagisa is lying. He has that smirk on his face he uses whenever he thinks he's being clever but really isn't.

Makoto, guessing Nagisa will most likely try to uncover his eyes during frightening parts, instead makes Haru sit between them. Rei situates himself on Nagisa's other side and they turn off the lights before pressing play.

They are not even five minutes in and Makoto knows that this is a bad idea. The last time they'd had a scary movie night he'd had nightmares for a week. A _week_. He tries to screw his eyes shut and think about cats and swimming and something other than the creepy things happening on the screen but he can still hear bones breaking and people screaming. Yes, it's fake, he _knows_ that but it looks and sounds much too real for him to handle. Makoto brings his knees up to his chest and he unconsciously cowers into Haru on his right. He grabs onto his friend's shirt and counts to one hundred. It's a slightly better feeling, holding on to another human.

Haru glances down at Makoto trying to hide his face. It's oddly… cute. Haru blinks and _since when does he think of Makoto as cute?_ He's thankful for the dark of the room because there's a blush settling in high on his cheeks. Haru suddenly is more aware of how Makoto is gripping his shirt and can tell the other's face is pressing against his side. Haru swallows, throat going dry. He forces himself to focus on the overly gory film.

Makoto stays how he is, refusing to even acknowledge the movie until finally, an hour and a half later, it's thankfully over. Nagisa praises it while Rei says the plot had much too many holes. Haru sits still as Makoto sluggishly removes himself from his side, rubbing at his eyes.

"Don't worry Rei-chan, all those questions you have will be answered: in part two!" Nagisa exclaims and holds up the second DVD. Makoto cringes and attempts to say that one had been enough. Nagisa ignores him and tries to put it in the player, but Haru snatches the disk from his hand. He stands and sprints across the room and up the stairs. The other three boys sit in silence, stunned. Then Nagisa lets out a giant sigh and looks through his bag until he pulls out another DVD, this one an action movie with lots of high speed car chases.

Makoto is tremendously relieved and when Haru comes back into the room, he thanks him profusely. Haru appears to brush it off and he quickly retreats to the kitchen to get snacks and more drinks. Makoto lets him go, knowing Haru handles appreciation a little differently than others.

The rest of the night is much more relaxed and Makoto actually enjoys the car movie. They all seem to because when it's over they spend the night discussing it and hoping that there's a sequel out soon. Nagisa shifts the topic to pleading with Haru to let him stay over. Haru somewhat reluctantly agrees, telling everyone that they all can stay if they want to. With Nagisa's persuasion Rei says he'll stay as well.

After eating a quick meal of random left overs Haru had in his fridge, Makoto excuses himself to the bathroom. Haru is clearing the table of plates when he overhears Nagisa trying to whisper to Rei.

"And when the other two are asleep, we use this fake blood I got from the party store and cover ourselves in it. Then, we'll go in the hallway and scratch at the screen doors like they did in the movie before slowly opening it and calling Mako-chan's name! Great idea, right?"

Haru stops what he's doing and walks around the table until he's standing behind Nagisa, looming over him. Rei sees Haru's menacing look, throwing his hands up in surrender as Nagisa turns around.

"Ah, Haru-chan! You were listening?"

"Yes and you will not go through with it or else I'll tell everyone about the time you peed your-"

"Okay Haru-chan I won't do it!" Nagisa interrupts hastily. Haru narrows his eyes at his friend. He unfortunately doesn't have any better dirt on him than that. A part of him doubts Nagisa will listen to him. For safe measure he has an idea.

Makoto walks into the room, all smiles and completely unknowing of the evil plan his blond friend has intended for him. Haru takes the rest of the dishes to the kitchen and motions for Makoto to follow. Once safely inside he slides the door closed behind him and keeps his voice low.

"You should sleep in my room tonight. Nagisa is going to try to scare you."

Makoto smiles but his heart isn't in it.

"Alone? I don't think I'll be able to do that…" Haru stops him by shaking his head.

"I'll sleep there too. We can even lock the door just in case."

Makoto is, at first, a little apprehensive. But then he thinks that he really doesn't want Nagisa waking him in the middle of the night with some weird mask on. So he agrees that Haru's room is the best option.

Haru is curious as to why he feels like this is some sort of small victory.

* * *

It's the middle of December when Makoto finds an unfamiliar cat sitting at his doorstep when he gets home from school. It had been the last day before Christmas break and he is eager to get in from the cold and warm up with a steaming hot bath. The sky is overcast and he wonders if it will snow soon.

The cat is white with an uneven arrangement of typical calico markings. It uncurls from its sleeping spot and mews at him. Makoto tsks before taking off his gloves and reaching down to pet it. The cat rubs affectionately at his hands, purring loudly.

He wants to take it inside, but his parents have set a strict no pets except fish rule. Makoto has begged, along with Ren and Ran, countless times that if they had a cat or dog they would clean up after it and make sure to take care of it. His parents refused every time though, saying when they each had their own house they could have as many pets as they wanted.

Makoto stops his petting and stares down at the cat. It's quite small and skinny. He hopes that it won't get frostbit or worse from being out in the frigid winter weather. Maybe he will take it to a shelter. He then remembers that the nearby shelter isn't currently accepting animals because of lack of funds. It's sad, but Makoto doesn't know what else to do other than hope the cat can find somewhere warm.

Suddenly, Makoto snaps his fingers. How can he be so stupid? He can ask Haru to take the cat. His friend was the one who normally fed strays. Makoto reaches out and gently picks the cat up. It lets him, still purring and happy to be getting attention. He takes a second to look at the cat's face and sees that it has bright gold eyes. It also has a black nose with an orange stripe running down the middle of it. It's an extremely pretty cat. Makoto wishes he could keep it and show it lots of love. Hopefully Haru will instead. Then he can come visit it.

Once he reaches Haru's place he rings the doorbell and waits patiently. A few minutes pass without answer. He knows Haru has to be home so he goes around to the side door that is always unlocked and lets himself in. He closes the door behind him and sets down the cat so he can take off his winter attire. Inside Haru's house it's warm and cozy.

He takes a few steps before turning right and into the bathroom. He knocks on the door.

"Haru?" Makoto calls, but there isn't any answer. For safe measure he opens the door but inside it's empty. He takes off his shoes and sets his coat, scarf, and gloves on the floor before continuing through the house. He's sure the cat will behave while he searches for Haru.

His friend is nowhere on the first floor so he goes up to the second. At the top Makoto walks down the hallway and stops at the first room, noticing the door is open. He presumes it is Haru's parent's room. He has never been nor looked in it before. And there inside is Haru, attempting to pull out a fake Christmas tree that is as tall as he is out of the closet. It's an amusing spectacle to watch until Makoto gives in and goes to help his friend.

Haru only looks a little surprised to see him as they both wrestle with the tree. It finally comes loose and they stand back to take a look at it. The green coated wire branches are all folded upwards and there's a box on the floor next to Haru's feet that is labeled _decorations_.

"I didn't know you had a tree. You've never put it up before," Makoto muses and holds it at arm's length. Haru shrugs and picks up the decorations box.

"It's from a long time ago. I normally wouldn't bother to put it up but…" Haru pauses. Makoto tilts his head, confused as to why Haru stopped. But his friend just shakes his head before continuing, "My parents are coming home for Christmas. My mother asked me to put it up for her."

Makoto nods. It's rare for Haru to talk about his parents. It's even rarer for them to visit. Usually Haru is left alone, even on holidays. He had been spending the last couple of Christmases with Makoto's family ever since his grandmother had passed away.

They take the Christmas paraphernalia downstairs and Makoto remembers that he brought a cat with him. They find it in the living room, curled into a ball on a purple cushion in front of the table. Haru stops and sets the box down next to it before turning to Makoto, eyebrows raised. His friend smiles and puts the tree on the floor carefully.

"I'm pretty sure it's stray that was waiting at my house when I got home. I didn't know where to take it so I brought it over here. I hope you don't mind."

The cat lifts its head and yawns before getting up gracefully and stretching. Haru watches it before looking at Makoto.

"It's a she. Calicos are almost always female," Haru explains, thinking that this was something he had already told Makoto some time before. The taller boy accepts this and smiles warmly. They both pet the now identified cat. She starts to drool from all the attention and Makoto can't help but laugh as Haru wipes his now wet hand on his pants.

"Haru, you should name her."

Haru gives a glare at Makoto, but it isn't as stern as it usually is.

"Who says I want to keep her."

Makoto's smile falls and he looks sadly at the cat, who now sits and proceeds to wash her face. He doesn't want to put her back outside in the cold, but if Haru won't take her in…

"I was kidding. Of course I'll keep her," Haru sighs. He goes back to the Christmas tree business and Makoto's face lights up. He grins and has a strange urge to hug Haru. He holds himself back and instead opens the box of decorations.

"What are you going to name her?" Makoto asks, pulling out some bright yellow tinsel. He holds it up and the cat leaps at him. She lands in Makoto's lap, claws out and mouth snapping at the sparkling plastic. Makoto laughs and gathers up the material, keeping it out of reach. Haru stops his process of putting together the tree base and looks over at Makoto and the cat.

"Aki. She looks like she rolled around in a pile of leaves and they stuck to her."

Makoto thinks the name is perfect.

* * *

Christmas Eve comes and goes. Makoto thinks that it's strange, not spending the time with Haru. He loves his family but there is a gap left unfilled this year. When Christmas day arrives Makoto is up at eight a.m. He dresses quickly, makes up a plate of leftover cookies and candy, and heads over to Haru's house.

It's funny. Makoto tries to remember what Haru's parents look like. He can't seem to place their faces. Then again, it has been at least four or so years. And it's not like Haru keeps any pictures of them around. Makoto comes to a stop in front of Haru's house. Maybe it isn't proper to visit. Maybe Haru wants alone time with his parents. He hadn't even been invited over…

The door opens suddenly and Makoto is pulled inside. He opens his mouth but Haru's hand comes over it. A second later he's being led upstairs and into Haru's room. His friend shuts his door quietly. Makoto want to know what this is all about. He hadn't even been able to take off his shoes. He does so now though, slips them off and puts them against the wall. He stands awkwardly, still in his coat, holding onto the plate of sweets.

Haru takes a breath before he says, "I'll explain later. Just wait up here and stay quiet." He then leaves and Makoto is left alone to wonder what in the world is going on.

Ten minutes pass before Makoto sets the plate on Haru's desk, shrugs off his coat, and sits on the bed. Tense. That's how it had felt when Haru had told him wait quietly. It still feels tense. He watches the digital clock that is on the bed's headboard. It ticks over to eight thirty nine. Makoto is caught between wanting to wait for Haru and wanting to go downstairs and see what could possibly be happening.

He's just about to start thinking up odd scenarios when Haru reenters the room. He looks… devastated and it's an expression Makoto has only seen a small handful of times. He asks what's wrong and Haru shuffles over to him and drops onto the bed. They sit silently side by side for a full minute and it has Makoto on edge. Finally, Haru talks. He sounds dejected.

"They don't want me to keep her. Aki. They said this isn't my house so I can't bring in animals without asking. But why does it matter?" Haru looks up at Makoto, blue eyes quivering like they were going to fill with tears at any moment. "Why does it matter if I have a cat? They left me here even after grandma died. They didn't ask if I wanted to go live with them. They don't even care enough to ask how I've _been_." Haru stops to take a deep breath and lets it out shakily. Makoto can tell Haru is trying to get a hold of his emotions so he doesn't interrupt.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this. You don't want to hear it." Haru tries to turn away from Makoto, physically putting space between them. But Makoto isn't going to passively agree with Haru this time. Not when he can tell Haru is troubled and hurting.

Makoto takes a firm grip on Haru's arm and pulls him close. Haru is surprised when his back presses to Makoto's chest, arms coming around his front and holding him so he can't get away. Makoto's chin is on his shoulder and for a just a moment Haru forgets that he's upset. Makoto is warm and solid against him and it's a hug, yes, that is what Makoto is giving him. He's comforting him.

Haru is conflicted. He wants to be angry at his parents but at the same time his best friend is showing him he cares and it is then Haru realizes that Makoto has become more to him than just a friend. He's his real family. It isn't even like a brother at all, but someone he wants to go on spending eternity with. Because he's come to love Makoto so much more than he had ever thought possible.

Haru closes those thoughts abruptly when Makoto's voice whispers right next to his ear, "I _want_ to hear about your problems, Haru. You can tell me anything."

And Haru believes him.

* * *

Makoto receives a text a day later from Haru. Makoto reads it and can't help but smile. Haru has somehow managed to convince his parents to let him keep Aki and Makoto quickly texts back that it's great news. He pockets his phone after the message sends.

He thinks back to yesterday to when he had been hugging Haru. He'd meant it when he had said that Haru could tell him anything. Makoto is always ready to listen. He wants to hear about everything Haru is willing to tell him. About his day, about his problems, about his thoughts. All of it.

Haru had shifted away from him after that. Makoto felt that the atmosphere had changed into something different, so he hesitantly excused himself and left quietly back home. He knew Haru needed to be alone, at least for a little while. He'd give him as much time as his friend needed.

He couldn't help remembering suddenly how he had personally felt. How he still feels. About Haru. Makoto rarely lets himself dwell on his private feelings for the other boy for too long. He had always thought he and Haru would be best friends forever. And now… now he isn't so sure. Not about them being friends of course, but about the way he is starting to feel. Something is building inside of him, something he _knows_ has to be, dare he think it, love. Makoto's face heats up at the thought of it. Him, falling in love with his best friend. This is one for the movies. He picks absent mindedly at his nails. All the warning signs had flown right over his head. He wonders if it was the hug that had finally done it.

Makoto's phone vibrates and he starts. He pulls the device from his pocket and sees that it's a new text from Haru.

_We need to talk_.

He stares at it for a good solid two minutes, stomach churning. Maybe Haru had caught on to his feelings and is going to tell Makoto that he would only ever like him as a friend. Makoto reasoned with himself that it is fine, they can go on living like that no problem. But… a part of him did find a problem. He didn't know how long he could last pining after his friend. A month? A year? Maybe not even that. Makoto shakes his head, thinking that he is being really stupid right now.

He texts back, _OK._

They don't end up meeting until a week later.

* * *

Haru waits until his parents are long gone before inviting Makoto over. In actuality they left three days ago, but Haru needed time to think. He's spending a lot of time in the bath the day before Makoto is supposed to come over.

He sits in the hot water, this time swimsuit free, staring at the ceiling. What is he even going to say? More like how is he going to say it? Haru sighs. Maybe this is a bad idea. Talking about his feelings was something he almost never did. Couldn't they just go on being normal friends? He dunks his head under the water and holds his breath. No. There would be too much tension. Makoto probably didn't even feel the same as him. So if he just spits it out and gets it over with, they can all move on. Haru doesn't expect Makoto to act on it either. Haru will just tell him frankly about his feelings and be done with it. It was up to Makoto after that.

Still, Haru hopes he won't scare his friend. A part of him doubts Makoto will care. Maybe he'll brush it off. Or maybe he'll put him down gently. That is much more like Makoto, to be soft with him about personal matters.

Haru brings his head out of the water. He needs to stop over thinking things and just let them happen, no matter the outcome.

* * *

Haru casually serves them tea the day Makoto comes over. It's like normal. It almost even _feels_ normal. Except it's slightly more anxious. They sit across from each other, giving each other space. Haru sips his tea, staring unblinking at the dark worn wood of the table. He doesn't know how to begin. Makoto doesn't know how to begin either. Maybe this isn't the best place to make a confession. Aki is on the shelf in the corner, napping.

Abruptly, Haru stands and opens the sliding door to the yard. He keeps the glass closed, since letting in cold winter air isn't the smartest idea. He goes into the hallway and sits, looking out the tall thick window. Frost decorates the edges and he thinks it's going to snow today.

A few beats later and Makoto joins him. They sit side by side. Makoto crosses his legs and it's comfortable between them at the same time that the air feels filled with static. Haru lets his chest rise and fall for a few breaths. No more waiting.

Haru turns to him, face an unreadable slate. Makoto looks back and blinks once. They are both ready but unprepared at the same time. Haru concludes that he is done stalling.

"I'm in love with you," Haru starts, then stops. Makoto's face turns from calm to surprised and suddenly his eyes are shining just like they did that night they ran on the beach. Haru knows he's blushing so he turns his head away, not able to keep eye contact. Outside he sees a flake of snow swirl by in the wind.

And then his vision is tipping sideways as Makoto throws himself at Haru. They land with a thud, Haru on his back, forced to look up into Makoto's face. The taller boy is smiling so wide it looks like it hurts. Haru feels his heart jump.

Makoto lets out a chocked sob before he buries his head against Haru's shoulder. Haru lays still, feeling wetness soak through his shirt as Makoto's body above him shakes with his crying. He wonders if this is a good thing. It's definitely _not_ the reaction he had predicted his friend to make, that much is for sure. And it's better than him being rejected.

Haru waits patiently for Makoto to collect himself. He tilts his head and looks out the window.

"It's snowing," Haru announces quietly, eyes following the large puffy flakes that start to come down quite heavily. Makoto finally raises his head, face smudged with tears and snot, and watches the snow. Their attention stays focused on the crystalline water ice that falls, clouding their vision of the outside world. Haru finally looks back at Makoto and remembers when Rin had been over him just like this, crying. Only this was _much_ different.

Makoto hastily wipes at his face, trying to make himself more presentable. He sits back a bit, allowing Haru to lift himself up with his forearms. Neither speak just yet; the air between them is finally relaxed. When Makoto is finished he smiles brightly.

"I never thought…" Makoto gets out before he pauses and takes a breath, "I never thought that I would be this happy." He stops there and he looks like he's about to start crying again. Haru sits up all the way and this time he's the one to initiate the hug. A small part of him feels weird for being so touchy feely but with Makoto he can deal. He _wants_ to deal.

Haru removes himself from the hug and offers a small but genuine smile. He's about to stand up when Makoto pulls him forward and kisses him soundly on the mouth. It's warm, wet, and slightly salty from Makoto's previous tears. Haru feels Makoto's lips push clumsily against his own and he has no idea what to do other than to push back.

Neither know what they are doing. Their heads fill with different movie scenes but they can't remember any useful information. Haru unconsciously tilts his head to the side and that helps, his lips sliding easily over Makoto's and the taller boy thinks he can taste tea. They gradually part, hearts thudding hard in their chests.

The snow continues to fall.

* * *

January arrives and it's back to school for the third term. Makoto waits for Haru at the bottom of the stairs as per usual. He shoves his hands deep into his coat pockets and buries his nose into his scarf. Everywhere he looks is blanketed in white. Ever since their little confession took place it has snowed every day.

Makoto feels himself smile as he remembers. After they had stopped kissing, things went on normally. They had spent the rest of the day together, at Haru's house, playing various board games and watching TV until Makoto's mother had called him back home, reminding them both that school was in a few days. Time went by in a blink after that.

And here he is now, turning to look up the stairs to where Haru stands at the top. His friend slowly makes his way down, careful not to slip. He joins Makoto at the bottom and they walk to school. Haru says that they should probably shovel the steps up to his house and Makoto agrees. It'll be a project for after school. That is, if Kou doesn't hold them back and force them to start weight training.

It's blissful, Makoto thinks, how nothing has really changed between them. Except maybe now things will start changing. Graduation is fast approaching and before he can say goodbye to high school for good, he has to find the courage to tell Haru out loud that he loves him. Makoto hides his face deeper in his scarf, feeling much too warm in his coat despite the cold.

Haru's hand slips deliberately into Makoto's pocket and finds his hand. He grabs hold of the gloved appendage as best he can and they walk the rest of the way to school like that.

Makoto knows that it may very likely get tough from here on out, but he's willing to try anything with Haru at his side. After all, it's meaningless without him.


End file.
